Fire and Ice
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: Takes place in Eclipse. Bella is freezeing, Jacob's warming her up and Edward's jelous. Jacob/Bella


**Jacob's POV**

"The poor girl is going to freeze in that tent!" established Seth.

"What do you expect with that ice sculpture beside her? To melt?" I answered sarcastically. "Seth, get away from here, go to the reservation where it's warm to rest and come back in a couple of hours" Seth didn't like it much, but he obeyed the order. I didn't want to get involved with Leah, god have mercy on my soul!

At least it can't get any worse. Then, with the last tremble of the tent, I heard Bella's jaw get in a convulsion as she tried to say something.

"W-w-what's the t-t-time?" she asked.

"Two o'clock." I heard the leech answer.

Moron. Hasn't he got any pity for her, so that he leaves the tent? He lowers the temperature inside with at least 2 degrees. Pity… Ha! How could I even think he would pity her with that rotten thing in his chest?

"Maybe…" he tried to say something but Bella cut him off.

"No, I-I-I'm fine, r-r-really. I don't w-w-want to g-g-go out." - At least I agree with her, she shouldn't go out, that would only make things worse.

"What should I do?" I heard him ask, as the question was resorting to both of us.

You could have at least taken some more blankets. Didn't you stupid sister see it's going to be cold? – I shouted at him in my mind and I whined in worry.

"G-g-go aw-w-way!" I think she went totally nuts. After all, I'm not the one freezing. But that's Bella.

"He's worried about you." – I didn't want you translation, you bat! Do something, so that she will warm up! - Otherwise he's fine. His body is used to bear cold.

I whined when I heard her trying to say something. I can't take it anymore, do something you leech!

"What do you want me to do?" he growled "Carry her in that storm? I don't see you doing anything useful. Go bring a heater or something!"

Is he trying to be smart with me?

"I'm f-f-fine." said Bella chattering with her teeth.

She couldn't even talk properly. It looks like I'm going to have to do something. If the bloodsucker wouldn't help her, at least I could. While I was changing into my human form I howled a little louder than I wanted to.

"That wasn't necessary." he mumbled.

No, but I'm coming to warm Bella; after all I do have hot blood.

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard!" he shouted because he knew what came next.

"Well, it's better than yours" - Like the 'brilliant' one a while ago, _Go bring a heater or something! _ What am I, a sunburned?

I opened the smallest hole I could to enter the tent. I slid inside and closed the zipper immediately.

"I don't like that." the dead man started arguing. Of course, why would he like seeing Bella snuggled up next to me?

I turned around and saw my Bella wrapped up like a caterpillar, with purple lips trying to say something. But because of her shivering, she couldn't make a sound. It's not going to be how you want it, leech. In the next moment I announced my intention out loud, so that Bella could understand why her vampire was indignant.

"You told me to bring a heater. Well, here I am" I held my arms open.

"J-J-Jake, you're g-g-going to f-f-freeze" I think her brain was starting to freeze. Well it was understandable, because I was wearing only shorts, but, after all, I'm not an ordinary boy. From some time now I maintain a healthy temperature of forty-three degrees. I'll make you sweat in no time. Now I will cuddle with you and you'll feel better. It will happen faster if you cuddle with me too. Having heard my thoughts, Bella's lover growled.

I got to her and as I was opening the zipper of the sleeping bag, I felt something cold touch my shoulder. Fucking vampire, what was he thinking? No, Bella is too close, I mustn't transform or I will hurt her. I gathered all my will for that not to happen. My jaw tightened so quickly that I bit my tongue and my mouth was filled with blood. I clenched my hands into fists and swallowed the blood to growl.

"Get your hand off of me!"

"Get your hands off of her." he answered.

I would have stuck one in his face, but I would lose my control and hurt Bella unawares.

"D-d-don't f-f-fight." her teeth were chattering so much that the sound drilled a hole in my brain.

"I'm sure she'll be very grateful to you when her toes fall off" – I'm already starting to lose control, you leech.

I looked at him straight in the eye. He knew that I am right, and Bella will be in great danger in seconds. At the same time he removed his filthy hand from my shoulder and went to the opposite corner of the tent.

"Be careful" he warned me. If you don't touch me I won't do anything, unless Bella wants me to.

"Move a little, Bella" in response she pouted and started protesting.

"N-n-no"

"Don't be stupid. Lest you have extra toes?

I didn't wait for an answer and slipped straight into the sack with her. I don't know how I fit in, but it was pretty hard to close the zipper behind me. I immediately wrapped my arms around Bella's body to be able to warm her up faster. She was facing me, caught in my chest and the corpse had to put up with it. It was like she could read thoughts and to revenge on me for what I thought, she pressed her icy fingers against me and made me shiver.

"LORD, you are frozen, Bella!"

"S-s-sorry." she began to defend herself, like a small child who made a mischief and knows it's guilty.

"Relax" I said when she received the next convulsion of her frozen body. "You will be warm in a minute. Of course you will warm up much faster if you took your clothes off."

Her beloved instantly growled as a reflex of my words.

"That's a fact. Basic principles of survival."

"S-s-stop it, Jake" Bella was angry, but only because I mentally felt how each part of her body wanted a piece of me. A piece of my heat.

"Actual-l-lly no one n-n-needs all ten t-t-toes." she constantly thought about him, he always had to be happy.

"Don't worry about the bloodsucker. He's just jealous." - An awful lot. The last I kept for myself, if possible so to speak. At least the one who should have, heard it.

"Of course, I'm jealous. You can't imagine how I wish I could do for her what are you doing at the moment, mongrel."

"These are the drawbacks." – To be dead, I thought.

"Rejoice while you can, Jacob, because I'm going to go pick up a few things. After that she will no longer need your services." he stood up slowly. "Honey, I will be back shortly." he opened the zipper of the tent and quickly walked out.

Although it was a short time, cold air enterd the tent and Bella shivered. After a while the beautiful creature in my arms stopped shaking and I announced triumphantly.

"Here. Better right?"

"Yes."

I bent down to look at her, but then I saw that she still hasn't returned to her normal appearance.

"Your lips are still blue. Want me to warm them up? You just have to ask me."

"Just hang yourself. So what if Edward's not here?"

At that moment she rested her cold skin in me, which made me shudder. I bent down to her to look at her face, but it surprised me when I met her gaze. While I was intoxicated by her incredible eyes, I felt even more anxious to feel her lips for a second time. Our faces were centimeters of one another, I felt how the tension builds up in the space around us. Slowly I bent down to her and a second later our lips merged into one. I expected Bella to respond as last time, but to my surprise, this time she didn't hit me and she responded to my kiss. I felt her, now slightly cold hands, run down my chest. Apparently, we both longed for the same.

There was nothing to wait for, once I knew that she wanted the same thing as me. I lifted her gently to be more comfortable, and our lips connected again. But something prevented me, oh yes, the bag limited our movements. With great reluctance, I let go of Bella and I opened the zipper with one motion. We could now erupt. She was sitting on me and we kept kissing. Suddenly she stood up and left me thirsty for more. She ran her delicate hands on my chest, but left them on me as I expected. Her hands caught the zipper of her jacket and she unbuttoned it with light and slow movements. I helped her take off the thick coat, but she continued with the rest of her clothes while she remained only a bra. I could now sit vacant. My hands started to study every mechanical detail of her beautiful body. Her skin was bristling with the cold, but once my hand was going from somewhere it soothed her skin.

She stood bent over me again and thrust her tender lips in mine. After a few seconds it divided our lips. But she did not leave them without work, her lips began to study every bit of my body. Each of her kisses was like an electric impulse, which shook my body. I could no longer resist so I grabbed her waist and with a tricky move we hadexchanged places. I was already lying gently pressed against her, so our bodies matched perfectly. I pressed once again my lips in hers, and my fingers traced out hot lines on her beautiful body. It trembled with pleasure every time I touched her. My lips were now focused on her damp neck, and stopped at its base. At this point, Bella rose slightly, and I followed its movement and stood on my knees before her.

She stood beside me once again crawling her hands and lips across my bare chest. Her hands moved down my pants. In slow motion she unbuttoned them. She put her hands in my pockets and slid them down. I remained only in my boxers, but that wasn't enough for her. She put a finger on my nipple and began to describe every curve of my body. She passed through my abdominal muscles and got the band on my underwear. Bella began to slide down.

At that moment I saw behind her how the zipper of the tent opens…

**Edward's POV**

I had taken from the house two very thick blankets and a few sweaters, which Alice had just bought Bella exactly for the night in the tent, but Bella refused to take them. I also got a few other things, thick trousers, socks, hat, gloves, scarf. I wanted everything to be at hand, and to have all sorts of clothing so Bella won't need the services of the hybrid.

Everything was filled with seconds in a bag and I was running through the forest. Increasingly closer to the tent and looking forward to go inside and rush the dog from the bag, in which Bella was trying to warm up. I was a few feet away, when in my mind appearred a familiar male voice.

_Bella ... I love you, Bella. So much__,__ for so long ... I__'ve been__ dream__ing__ about it. Let your near me, __so I can hug you__, kiss you ..._

What is happening in there? What the hell was the scrub doing? Were those thoughts his ... they were driving me crazy. What was he thinking? That since I allowed him to lie next to her, he may think these things?

After less than half a second I stood at the entrance of the tent and I couldn't figure out what was happening. Jake was standing on his knees in front of Bella, which had placed her hands on his boxers, and was ...

I shut my eyes for a moment. I didn't want to see this, I didn't want to meet her eyes because I didn't know what I would find there.

"Bella…" I barely said her name, with thousands of mixed feelings in my voice.

I opened my eyes and carefully looked at the situation in the tent. The sleeping bag was unzipped, crushed, Bella's clothes were everywhere, and she stood beneath Jacob who was only in his ...underwear. As far as I remember she was …cold.

Bella couldn't remove her eyes from my expression. But hers was ... no, on her face there was no expression. She was as frozen as a statue, I didn't even know if she was breathing. I searched her eyes again for explanation, but I didn't see anything about me in them. I saw fire, which was heated by a hot body, which saved her, at a time when I couldn't.

Jacob did not expect my return so quickly ... or perhaps was distracted in what ... what he longed for for so long. In his eyes I didn't find any fear or regret for what happened. But I read in his eyes a slight surprise, but in seconds it began to change. Irritation and pleased that she wants him.

Everything that was happening didn't stop me form remembering the reasons why I left her that day. That maybe he is better suited for her than me. He has a lot more human than me. With him she'll have a future, she will remain human, even though she will remain in the mythological world. He can also guard and protect her. Jacob, despite the situation still looked at me with a smile of satisfaction, waiting for me to retire.

"Edward, you shouldn't have witnessed this, but nevertheless you would have known. I hope you don't make scenes please. After all, you don't want to ..."

At this moment in me rebelled many human feelings mixed with pain. I was furious because he used those moments to dominate me. Damn dog. The only reason I didn't brake the teeth in the smirk of the scrub was that Bella was close. Too close. But maybe she wanted to be with him. Maybe I was too late, when I left her. Their feelings are much more friendly.

Then, why did she come to Italy ... why did she stay with me.

Too painful questions hugged my mind. I needed to be alone. I approached them without looking for Bella's eyes. I didn't want to look at them again. There was no sense. I placed the bag next to them.

"Here's what it went for. You probably won't need them now ... but when the dog comes to fight, you will need them."

I went out in the quickest possible way and ran through the forest. I had to finally decide that this time I go, I will not have any reason to go back.

She will be happy as Iwanted. She will continue her life.

**Bella's POV**

I could not assimilate what had happened at the moment. Why was my brain in the loop now? I couldn't move or speak. I was totally swallow. I knew that I loved Edward, but something had changed. After he had left me because of what had happened with Jasper, I suffered for so long. I suffered until I found Jake; he made me feel whole again. He made me feel happy, pleasant and safe. But then Alice appeared, she saw how I was trying to commit suicide. But the problem wasn't her, it was Rosalie. She was the one that called Edward and told him that I was dead. And, as always, he was so melodramatic that he went to wish death from the Volturi. Once I had saved him, I felt that I should be with him again, otherwise he would do something stupid.

But today I realized why I no longer felt the same way with him. The reason was Jake. He has repeated to me so many times that I love him, but I accepted him only as my best friend. Tonight I realized whom I want to be with, whom I truly love, but now I had to follow Edward. I had to explain to him, I couldn't leave him in ignorance.

"Edward. I need to talk to him. I need to explain ..."

Jake put his warm finger on my lips and put his other hand on my waist.

"Bella, don't, outside is still raging a storm, and he is already far."

He pulled me to him and then I felt the warmth that came out of his body. It was so exhilarating, I felt how every cell in my body wants some of that heat. Wants a piece of my sun. I needed to feel the sweet taste of his lips. I clutched his hot face and pulling it to mine. He understood my intentions and my wish came true.

"I suggest we continue from where we stopped." he said


End file.
